En Kärlekshistoria
by Hyacinthoides
Summary: Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge. Tillvaro är inte konstruerad för ensamma människor. Det är därför Gud gav dig till mig. - Life is not designed for lonely people. That's why God gave you to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia punya Himaruya. Tapi Sweden punya Finland. Dan Finland punya Sweden. HAHA. Lirik lagu Funny Little World punya Alexander Rybak. Judul dan satu quote di summary dapet dari film Swedia berjudul sama tahun 1970: A Love Story.

**Warning**: sangat-sangat implied sex, ke-error-an karena saya belum terlalu mendalami Hetalia tapi nekat, serta kehancuran bangsa. -shot-

Dan FYI, fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi 50 Sentences Challenge di Infantrum, walaupun saya bakal bikin cuma 25. Set yang saya pake ini set dua.

* * *

_People call me stupid for treating you like a queen  
But I don't even worry, 'cause you're my unforeseen  
And I hope that you'll be here with me, if only in my dreams  
But here you are next to me, and you're glad, or so it seems_

_._

_._

**1. Bliss**

Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan betapa Sweden bahagia ketika Finland memutuskan untuk hidup dengannya.

.

.

**2. Beat**

Debaran jantung Sweden lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya di malam pertama mereka bersama.

.

.

**3. Touch**

Kedua belah tangan Finland lembut. Ketika tangan-tangan itu menyentuh Sweden, sentuhan itu meresap ke dalam relung-relung hatinya.

.

.

**4. Fans**

Finland mungkin bukan seseorang yang luar biasa. Tapi Sweden luar biasa memujanya.

.

.

**5. Sex**

Sweden bukan maniak seks. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan gairahnya jika ada Finland di sekitarnya.

.

.

**6. Scent**

Finland tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada orang yang duduk diam di dekat kamar mandi ketika dia sedang mandi. Seseorang yang tergila-gila pada aromanya.

.

.

**7. Hair**

Di tengah malam, saat Finland tidak bisa tidur, Sweden akan mengelus rambutnya hingga Finland tertidur lelap.

.

.

**8. Drug**

Finland adalah heroin spesial yang tercipta untuk Sweden. Ekstasi terbaik yang dikirimkan Tuhan dari langit. Sekaligus _Papaver somniferum_ yang mekar di sisinya.

.

.

**9. Prison**

Sweden tahu, dirinya bukan orang yang menyenangkan. Tahu dan sangat mengerti, dirinya bukan seorang kekasih yang baik dan cenderung mengekang. Dia hanya memiliki Finland seutuhnya. Tapi kekhawatiran menyelimutinya. Bagaimana jika Finland tidak bahagia?

"Eh?"

Sweden mengangguk.

Finland tersenyum, pipinya memerah, dan menjawab, "Mana mungkin rumah semenyenangkan ini seperti penjara bagiku? Selain itu... ada Su-san di dalamnya."

Sweden merasa tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi selain Finland seorang.

.

.

**10. Words**

Sweden bukan orang yang pandai berbicara. Terlebih lagi jika berhubungan dengan Finland. Dia akan selalu kehabisan kata-kata.

.

.

**11. Trousers**

Hampir semua celana panjang Sweden kotor karena Finland.

.

.

**12. Ghost**

Satu-satunya yang bisa menghantui Sweden hanyalah Finland.

.

.

**13. Nude**

Tubuh polos Finland menemani malam-malam Sweden.

.

.

**14. Call**

Desah napas Finland yang memanggil nama Sweden tidak dapat terganti oleh apapun.

.

.

**15. Killing**

Keberadaan Finland membunuh kewarasan Sweden perlahan-lahan.

* * *

**Uwoh, akhirnya jadi juga walaupun baru lima belas, hahaha. Dan... apakah saya menjadi author tunggal di Hetalia Indonesia ini? -agak shock dikit-**

**Anyway, bahasa Swedia yang ada di summary saya dapet dari Google Translator. Sooo, kalo ada salah, bisa tolong dikoreksi? ;)**

**Dan menurut saya ini T, walaupun ada implied sex dikit. Tapi kalo menurut Anda ini M, bisa tolong dibilangin juga? :D**

**Thank you for reading this and have a nice day!  
**

**Review Y/Y?**

_P.S.: happy birthday Sweden! Maaf telat dua hari, tapi saya persembahkan fic abal ini untuk Sweden tercintah! -digetok Finland-_

* * *

_June 8, 2009,  
-Hyacinthoides-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia punya Himaruya. Tapi Sweden punya Finland. Dan Finland punya Sweden. HAHA. Lirik lagu Funny Little World punya Alexander Rybak. Judul dan satu quote di summary dapet dari film Swedia berjudul sama tahun 1970: A Love Story.

**Warning**: err, chapter ini apa ya? Yah, mungkin hanya OOC, haha. Dan masih tetap ke-error-an saya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

_Don't promise me forever, just love me day by day  
No one knows the future, we're young, but that's okay  
'Cause you'll always be a part of me, whatever life will bring  
And people have to bear with you, this silly song I sing_

.

.

**16. God**

Sweden mendewakan Finland. Hanya di depannya dia bertekuk lutut dan menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya.

.

.

**17. Waiting**

Sweden harus menunggu 21 tahun untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan akhirnya, dia menemukan Finland-nya seorang.

.

.

**18. Inspiration**

Finland datang kepada Sweden sambil membawa seekor anjing putih dari halaman. Entah inspirasi dari mana, mereka memberinya nama Hanatamago.

.

.

**19. Money**

Sweden mengeluarkan uang yang cukup besar untuk _membeli_ Sealand. Tapi sebagai gantinya, dia mendapatkan seorang anggota keluarga yang tak ternilai. _Darah dagingnya_.

.

.

**20. Kids**

Sejak Sealand datang, rumah tidak pernah sepi dari gelak tawanya dan Finland. Itulah kenapa Sweden menerima putra barunya; karena Finland sering tertawa.

.

.

**21. Space**

Terkadang Sweden harus mengurung Sealand di kamar agar mendapatkan ruang yang cukup untuk bermesraan dengan 'istri'nya.

.

.

**22. Dad**

Panggilan "ayah" lama-lama melekat pada diri Sweden dan Finland seringkali tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

.

.

**23. Baby**

Ketika Sealand meminta seorang adik, baik Sweden maupun Finland tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

**24. DNA**

Baik Sweden maupun Finland, keduanya tidak memiliki kesamaan DNA dengan Sealand. Tetapi keduanya menyayangi Sealand tanpa batas.

.

.

**25. Album**

Sweden tak pernah mengisi album fotonya. Namun sekarang album itu akan terisi penuh dengan foto-foto keluarga yang paling disayanginya.

* * *

**Akhirnya challenge saya selesai juga, tralala. Eh, masih ada satu lagi sih, tapi tau dah ah, susah bikinnya, hahaha. -curhat-**

**Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang nyadar nggak, saya dapet beberapa line dari Twilight? LOL. Saya juga baru sadar kemaren, haha. Dan OMG, SWEDEN, Y SO GENTLE? -crais-**

**Dan saya mohon doa untuk kelulusan saya dan angkatan 2008/2009 ini, huhu. -sangat deg-degan nunggu tanggal 20-  
**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this and have a nice day!**

**Review Y/Y?**

**

* * *

**

_June 10, 2009,  
-Hyacinthoides-_


End file.
